


Safe House

by libbi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libbi/pseuds/libbi
Summary: Shaw turns to follow Reese when she hears Harold clear his throat."Miss Shaw, I have a special assignment for you."
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: POI Advent 2020





	Safe House

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Branwyn for her endless patience and for running this event. <3
> 
> And a huge shout-out, hugs, and many thanks to all the awesome people in the Subway. Without your support, encouragement, and near daily rewatches since March, I don't know how I would have survived this year. This is dedicated to all of you.

It's Christmas Eve, but the Machine never sleeps. At least, that's the excuse Harold gives as Shaw and Reese stumble into the library at six in the morning.

"I know I said I'd give you the day off if there wasn't a number," Harold starts.

"Coffee." Shaw spits out the word.

Harold waves toward the pot in the corner. "Already brewed, Miss Shaw."

John, not a hair out of place, unlike his counterpart, gets straight to the point. "Who's the new number?"

"Mary Josephs, age 27. Works at a jewelry store..."

"You're having a laugh, right?" Shaw stirs her coffee slowly. "Mary Josephs? On Christmas Eve?" She snorts. "You made me get out of bed for this?"

"I'm afraid not." Harold taps a few keys on his keyboard. "I am fairly certain that Miss Josephs is a possible victim. I picked up some chatter about a robbery. Detective Carter and Lieutenant Fusco have been made aware and they are going to her place of employment later. It's conveniently located in the mall across from a Santa meet and greet event, so they'll focus their surveillance from there."

"Well they're going to stick out like a sore thumb," Shaw says.

"I've already thought of that. They'll be appropriately disguised."

John, in the middle of assembling his gun, stops. "You don't mean...?"

Shaw grins. "Oh, I've got to see this."

"Mr. Reese, please stop by Miss Josephs' apartment before heading to the mall. I've texted the location."

Shaw turns to follow Reese when she hears Harold clear his throat.

"Miss Shaw, I have a special assignment for you."

A few moments later, Shaw makes her way outside, towards the black four-door sedan. She opens the door, and steps in.

"This sucks," she says to herself. She's about to tell the driver to get a move on when the door next to her opens suddenly.

"Hello, sweetie." Root smiles and pushes herself into the seat next to Shaw. "Where are we going?"

Shaw fills Root in on her special assignment, and as she does, Root pulls out her phone and starts typing frantically.

"What are you doing?" Shaw asks. 

Root's phone rings. "You wouldn't mind now, would you? It's only for a couple of hours," she says in lieu of a greeting. She listens for a moment and then laughs. "Thank you! You'll be paid in full, don't you worry. And maybe Santa will add a bonus as well." She turns to Shaw. "What do you say we ditch this boring ride and catch something more exciting?"

Shaw rushes out of the car. "Lead the way!"

Root leans up to hand the driver a wad of bills. "Sorry to waste your time. Happy Holidays!"

It's nearly sunset by the time John calls to de-brief Finch. "Another life saved, and just in time for dinner."

"About that," Harold says. "Could you bring Detective Carter and Lieutenant Fusco to the safe house?"

"You mean the one-"

"Yes, that one. I'll be staying there for a few weeks, and I have something to give the both of them."

When Harold hears the knock on the door, he opens it to find John, a grumpy Santa, and a tired elf.

"Still in costume?" Harold inquires.

"John said you wanted to meet with us," Carter states, flopping on the couch. "So we came. Now, what's this about?"

"I am never going undercover for you again," grumbles Fusco, pulling out his fake stomach, and ripping off his white beard. "You know how many kids found it funny to try and hit me in the crotch?"

John chuckles. "That one boy looks like he got you good."

"Shut up Wonderboy," Fusco says, throwing off his boots. "Speak Finch, and hurry. I still have some shopping to do."

"Perhaps not." Harold hands him an envelope. "I knew this case would take you away from other Christmas obligations, so I did some shopping for you."

Fusco rips open the envelope. "But these... you can't.... this game is sold out! No one can get any tickets!"

Harold shrugs. "I have friends in the right places. I thought you and Lee would enjoy seeing a professional hockey game."

"Would we ever!" Fusco shouts. "I gotta go tell Lee, he'll be thrilled! I'll be the best Dad ever!" He practically runs to the door, stopping right before he leaves. "Happy Holidays!"

As the door shuts, Harold turns to Carter. "I know you had some trouble avoiding Taylor and his classmates today. I'm sorry, I should've known."

"Come on Harold," Carter says. "It's not like you have an all-seeing eye or anything."

John, standing behind Carter seated on the couch, raises his eyebrows at Harold. Harold ignores him.

"I know Christmas has been hard on you as a single Mom," Harold says. "And I wasn't sure what you'd both like, so I hope this acceptable." He hands an envelope to Carter.

Carter opens hers, stares at the check inside, and gasps. "Harold, it's too much!"

"No, no, I insist. Now, please, go and spend the rest of the holiday with your son." Harold's phone rings, and staring at the caller id, he frowns. "I must take this, excuse me."

Carter stands up, still in shock. "This man," she says to John. "What isn't he capable of?"

"I'd rather not find out," John says. "Happy Holidays, Joss."

Carter removes her elf hat, the bells jingling. "Happy Holidays, John."

After Carter has left, John helps himself to some beer in the fridge. Harold joins him in the kitchen moments later.

"I cannot believe those two!" Harold exclaims.

"You should've known this would happen," John says. "What did happen, anyway?"

"They-" Harold stops, listening. "Sounds like they're here. You can come see for yourself."

On the roof, Root and Shaw exit their more exciting form of transport-a helicopter. 

"And what was wrong with the car I provided?" Harold shouts.

"Boring!" Shaw shouts back.

"You landed it in the middle of a brand new tennis court!"

Root pulls a suitcase out of the helicopter. "A very suitable landing spot, if I do say so myself."

The helicopter having come to a full stop, Shaw reaches up to help her special assignment depart the aircraft-Genrika.

"I didn't know we were having company," John says.

"I didn't know either, except the school needs emergency renovations, and a new tennis court, might I add, and needed all students to vacate the premises. It was too late for Miss Zhirova to find lodgings with a friend, so the school called and asked if she could stay with me."

"Hello Uncle Harold," Genrika says in greeting.

John reaches out to take the suitcase from Genrika. "Is she staying in-"

"The third bedroom, please," Harold says. "I had it remodeled just in case this ever happened." He turns to Root and Shaw, both with grins like the Cheshire Cat. "I hope you know that this nonsense cost me a sizable donation for the school."

Shaw shrugs. "We both know you can afford it." She turns to Root. "When do we need to return this baby?"

"Whenever we want." Root puts her arm through Shaw's. "Fancy a ride over the Hudson?"

Harold and Genrika return to the apartment, only to find Elias and his friend at the door, bags in hand.

"Hello Harold," Elias says. "I hope you haven't eaten yet. Anthony makes a wicked Christmas dinner if I do say so myself."

Anthony holds up one of the bags. "I brought wine!"

Entering the apartment, Harold watches as Anthony takes over the kitchen, unloading containers of food. "How did you-"

"I know everything that goes on in my city," Elias states. He pulls out a cherry soda from a bag, handing it to Genrika. "Hello, Harold's ward. Nice to meet you. I'm Carl Elias."

"Genrika," she says, taking the beverage. "Nice to meet you."

As Anthony sets the table and John and Elias start up a conversation in the kitchen, Harold leads Genrika to her room.

"I hope it will do," he says. "I wasn't sure what you liked."

Genrika opens the door, steps cautiously into the bedroom, and then starts jumping on the bed. "I've never had my own room before!"

"Oh, please, don't, you'll hurt yourself!" Harold exclaims.

Genrika stops and settles down on the bed. "Uncle Harold? Could I come stay with you more often? Staying at school during holidays kind of sucks."

Harold pauses for a moment, then nods. "I suppose that could be doable. I might not always be here, but perhaps Miss Shaw or-"

He's interrupted as Genrika wraps her arms around him quite suddenly. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

Harold awkwardly pats her on the back. "There there," he says. "Let's go see what Elias has brought for dinner shall we?"

After a very excellent dinner, Harold finds Elias washing up in the kitchen.

"Never thought I'd see the day," he remarks.

"We have a deal, me and Anthony," Elias says. "Whoever cooks doesn't do the dishes. And since Anthony is the better cook..." he shrugs. 

Harold looks out into the living room, where Genrika and John are playing a game of chess, with Anthony as a referee. "This was supposed to be a safe house," Harold sighs.

Elias turns off the sink, shaking off his hands before wiping them on a towel. "Harold, my friend," he says, nodding his head toward the living room. "For her? It absolutely is."


End file.
